I Will Be Here For You
by Carmen1
Summary: Serena & Molly prepare for tonight's big concert, but Darien is very concerned about Molly's "friendly" disposition toward Serena.....
1. Shaved Ice/The Warning

PART 1 - "Shaved Ice"

Molly & Serena were taking a walk in the park. It was a very gorgeous spring day. The sun was out and there was a mild breeze in the air. The girls have been best friends since preschool. They just finished doing some shopping at the mall.

"I really love to go shopping, Molly", beams Serena, "whether I buy things or not".

"You said it", agrees Molly, " it's the most time I've ever seen you this energetic, except for the time you chased down the ice cream man for 3 blocks. I've never seen you run this fast in my life".

"I gotta have my ice cream", blushes Serena, "you know how much I love it!"

"But you did get your ice cream", says Molly, "a triple cone, no doubt!"

"Gotta have Chocolate Chip, gotta have Strawberry, gotta have Rocky Road", Serena beams.

"You're something else, Serena", laughs Molly, as she sees a vendor selling shaved ice. "Hey Serena, would you like a shaved ice? My treat."

"Yaay, shaved ice", cheers Serena, "want Strawberry, want Strawberry".

"Ok, Serena, one extra-large Strawberry shaved ice, coming up", replies Molly as she walks to the shaved ice vendor.

Serena happily hums as she waits for her treat. She is grateful for having a friend like Molly. Since preschool, they go to walks together, shopping trips together, even concerts together. Molly returns with 2 shaved ices; 1 strawberry for Serena, and 1 watermelon/grape for Molly.

"I'm really looking foward to tonight's concert", Molly tells Serena as she hands the shaved ice to her.

"Yay, strawberry", beams Serena, digging into her frozen treat, "yes, I'm exciting too. A great triple bill; Speed, trf, and Judy & Mary. It's gonna rock!"

"When I won the tickets along with the CD's last week on the radio", exclaimed Molly, "I'd never thought they'd be in the 3rd row!"

"And considering the fact that the show sold out in minutes", adds Serena, "we were really lucky!"

"We got our outfits for tonight, plus I'm bringing my camera also", grins Molly.

"Great", replies Serena as she finishes her shaved ice, "let's get a strawberry bun before we get ready".

"But you just had shaved ice, Serena", objects Molly, "and now you want a strawberry bun, also?"

"I'll treat you to a strawberry bun, Molly", exclaims Serena, "you did buy me the shaved ice".

"Yes, I did", says Molly, "ok, I'll accept the offer".

"Yaaaay, strawberry buns", cheers Serena. And hand in hand the 2 girls head off to the bakery for strawberry buns, then go home to prepare for the night's concert. 

PART 2 - "The Warning"

After finishing an early dinner, Serena prepares herself for the the night's big concert that she will attend with Molly. The phone rings and Serena answers.

It's Darien, Serena's boyfriend, on the other line.

"Oh, hi, Darien", beams Serena, "so nice of you to call me".

"Hi, Serena", answers Darien, "hey listen, I know about the concert you & Molly are attending tonight".

"Yes, Darien", she smiles, "Molly and I are going to the sold-out show!"

"That's the reason why I'm calling you, Serena", he cautions, "it's about Molly".

At that point, Serena is totally confused. "What are you talking about?", she asks.

"I know you & her have been longtime friends", he says, "and I have no problem with the fact that you meet her before you even met me long ago"

"Darien, what is going on?", wonders Serena.

"Have you noticed her behavior lately?", he asks, "something unusual?"

"Well, just today when we held hands, she squeezed in tightly as if I was her date", notes Serena, " plus she has been pretty much on the 'touchy-feely' side with me, that's unlike Molly. Plus, when I walked her home, she gave me a kiss on the cheek and rubbed the back of my neck rather suggestively. But I didn't think anything of it".

"Well, please be careful", pleads Darien, "I believe she is just abusing her affections, or maybe the Negaverse is playing a role in this".

"Oh, Darien, you worry too much", she giggles, "you remind me a lot like Luna. I'll be fine. I'm sure Molly won't do anything crazy".

"Just be careful, ok?", he pleads, "watch out for the Negaverse".

"Oh, whatever you say", chides Serena, "I'll pick you up a T-shirt or 2, maybe an autograph. I doubt if the Negaverse will be bothering us".

"You may never know", says Darien with great concern, "I just don't want you and Molly to get hurt. Have a good time, Serena, but be careful!"

"I will, I will. Well gotta get ready, see ya", grins Serena as she hangs up the phone. "Better bring my transformation crystal wand just in case". She takes the wand and puts it in her purse. "Now to get ready". 


	2. Molly's Show of Affection

Molly & Serena leave the concert hall after the concert was over. They recapped the night's show.

"That was a great concert", smiles Serena, " I really enjoyed myself, Molly, And even got Darien a couple of T-Shirts".

"I enjoyed myself too, Serena", agreed Molly, "best concert I have attended". She suddenly stops in her tracks and turns to Serena. "Serena?", she asks.

"Yes, Molly?", wonders Serena, noticing Molly's eyes a bit clouded. Molly grabs Serena and plants a kiss on the lips. "I love you, Serena", she says in a slightly robotic tone.

"Molly , what are you doing? This isn't like you", screams Serena trying to wiggle free, "this isn't a joke. Please stop!"

"Oh, Serena", coos Molly, kisses Serena on the mouth again, " I always had a crush on you since we were kids. I'm only now showing my true affection for you, my Serena".

"Negaverse!", exclaimed Serena as she wiggles free from Molly's grasp, as Molly collapses on the ground," I will not let the evil of the Negaverse come between Molly and myself. I will not let the Negaverse turn Molly into somebody she's not".

"Damn you!", a voice screams out through the dark, "how dare you ruin my fun, you insolent little brat!" 


	3. Serena's Promise

"Zoycite", exclaims Serena, and grabs for her transformation wand, "Moon Star Transformation!" she calls out, and transforms into Sailor Moon. "I am Sailor Moon, and what you have done to my best friend Molly is unforgivable, Zoycite. Prepare to go down!"

Zoycite laughs fiendishly. "Sailor Moon, how foolish you are, risking your life for this young girl. Prepare to die". As he places his hands toward Sailor Moon to deliver the "death ray", a rose hit Zoycite's hand. Tuxedo Mask enters the scene.

"Tuxedo Mask", exclaims Sailor Moon, " you're here!"

"I did tell you to be careful", he says, "at least you came prepared".

"I did", she says, "in case the Negaverse did possess Molly, which they did. Big Mistake!"

"Damn you, Tuxedo Mask!", screams Zoycite, " I'll teach you to get in the way!" At that point, as Zoycite is being distracted, Sailor Moon removes her tiara and hurls it at Zoycite. "Moon Prism Crystal Beam", Sailor Moon shouts, and the tiara becomes a giant beam of light that hits Zoycite, blowing him into oblivion.

"Good job, Sailor Moon", congrats Tuxedo Mask, "Molly will be alright, her memory will be erased of what Zoycite possessed in her. She'll be back to normal".

"Thank you, Tuxedo Mask", calls Sailor Moon, as he disappears into the night. Sailor Moon transforms back into Serena.

Serena kneels over a fallen and still unconscious Molly, and takes her and holds her closely, her eyes filling with tears, "Please Molly, snap out of it. Don't fade out on me", pleads Serena tearfully, "you're my best friend. Please open your eyes, Molly". And weeps softly. As her tears fall from her eyes and onto Molly's face. Suddenly, Molly wakes up with eyes slowly opening. Molly looks up and sees Serena crying.

"Serena, what's the matter?" wonders Molly, placing her hand on Serena's tear stained face, "why are you crying? Is everything alright?"

Serena tearfully takes Molly in her arms and holds her tightly, "I'm so glad you're alright, Molly. I don't want to lose you, my truest friend. Oh, Molly, I'm so glad you're alive again". as she continues to cry.

Molly, unaware of what happened when Zoycite possessed her, the only she saw was Serena crying and holding her tight.

"Serena", thinks Molly to herself, tears filling her own eyes, "you do care for me. You are my one true friend", and breaks down, sobbing controlably, clutching on to Serena. Both girls crying in each other's arms, knowing that the power of friendship is more powerful than anything. Darien lurks behind the fountain, witnessing the tearful embrace of Serena & Molly from a distance.

"I will never let anyone hurt you, Molly", sobs Serena, "I swear I will protect you for as long as I live, I promise you. I love you, Molly."

"And, I l-l-l-ove you too, S-s-serena", stammers Molly tearfully.

Serena continues to hold Molly tightly, never letting her go.

"She will never turn her back on a friend", smiles Darien to himself , "she will be there until the end".

There you have it. Tell me what U think. Great story, huh? - Carmen 


	4. The Day To Remember

Serena, wearing a tour jacket from the big concert, arrived at Molly's doorstep, and knocked on the door. Molly answers.

"Hey, Molly", smiles Serena.

"Oh, hi, Serena", answers Molly, "hey, that's a nice jacket. From last night's concert, right?"

"Yeah, that's right", answers Serena.

"You know, I also got the tour jacket from the concert", inquires Molly, "but I hardly remember how I got it".

"Same here, Molly", counters Serena, "One moment we were walking back from the show, and the next thing I remember is that we were in a limo with the groups we saw, and we were given all kinds of cool stuff".

"That much I remember, Serena", recalls Molly.

"Hey, I'm going over to Darien's to give him the T-shirts from the concert. Wanna come?", invites Serena.

"Sure, Serena, I would love to", smiles Molly, "wait here, I'll go get my jacket". She runs back inside in the house and returns to Serena a minute later wearing the same jacket Serena is wearing.

"Hey, we could pass for sisters, you know", grins Serena, "with us wearing the same jackets".

"Yes, we do in a way", smiles Molly, "so, shall we head off to Darien's?"

"Uh, yeah, let's fly", answers Serena. Both girls leave Molly's house and head off to Darien's house, both trying to recollect what happened the night after the concert.

"My brother Sammy tried to take my jacket away from me", says Serena, "but I threaten to break his arm if he ever touched it again, or even try to take it. So I gave him a few of the autographed pictures instead".

"That was nice of you", says Molly, "what did Rini think of your jacket?"

"Oh, Rini's just as bad!", groans Serena, "this morning I saw her parading around the house in my jacket, and it was a struggle trying to get it off of her! Well, I was finally successful, and luckily it didn't rip. It was too big for her anyway."

"Did you get her anything from the concert, Serena?" asks Molly.

"Yeah, a couple of autographed CD's, and the smallest sized SPEED T-shirt they gave me", Serena replies, "it would be a perfect night shirt for her".

"I bet she loved the gifts", asks Molly.

"Oh, she does", counters Serena, "right now, she's probably lip-synching to SPEED on her CD walkman while wearing her T-shirt".

"I'm going to give Melvin a couple of the autographed pictures", says Molly, "he has been bugging me for days on end, to get him autographes of JUDY & MARY and trf. So maybe I'll make him happy so he won't be bothering me again about it".

"Well, that should make him happy", adds Serena, "but I betcha he'll make you a very special lunch for you, as a thanks".

"If he does, I will definately make sure you'll get some of it", replies Molly, "and I will tell him that if he does make me a lunch, make enough for Serena as well".

"Molly, you're a living doll", smiles Serena, "just like LICCA-CHAN, your favorite TV show".

"You're my best friend, Serena", grins molly, "I would never turn you away. We've known each other since grade school".

"Almost as long as I've known Darien", adds Serena, "I've known him since we were very young, but when I started grade school, you were my very first friend".

"I remember that, Serena", recalls Molly, "you were the first person that I ever talked you on the first day. We even sat next to each other".

"And since then, we've been inseperable", grins Serena, "you know something, Molly, I feel like stopping over to the Hino shrine and show Raye my jacket. I just want to see the look on her face when she turns green with envy".

"Aw, Serena, don't be so mean", pleads Molly, "I know you 2 argue and bicker a lot, and I know you 2 don't really mean anything by that, but please don't add any more to the fire. I don't want to see a nice day ruined".

"Aw, Ok, I won't", chides Serena, "I'll do it for you. I won't upset Raye more than I really would like to. I bet she feels just as bad because I invited you to go with me instead of her".

"I know that", adds Molly, "but of all the friends you have. well, you know, like Mina, Amy, Raye, Lita, and even Darien, why did you choose me?"

"First of all, Darien didn't want to go", answers Serena, "and knew you a lot longer than my other friends, you were the logical choice. And I know how much you love the group SPEED, and I know how much you want to see them live. So again, you were definately the logical choice".

"That's so flattering of you, Serena", blushes Molly, "and I thank you deeply for that".

"Hey, it was a pleasure", smiles Serena, "oh, by the way, do you have any recollection of what happened the night of the concert?"

"Very vaguely, but not very clear", wonders Molly, "all I can honestly recall thus far is that we were walking down the park after the concert. And later, a limo stopped in front of us, and gave us a ride home. And we were showered with all kinds of goodies. You know, the autographs, the CD's, and the jackets".

"That's what I remember also, Molly", counters Serena, "when the limo driver stopped, he says he saw us on the pavement crying".

"Crying?", questions Molly, "we were crying?"

"That's what the guy said", answered Serena, "so he invited us into the limo, and sure enough all the groups and singers were inside, and offered us a ride home".

"They must have really felt sorry for us, Serena", wonders Molly.

"Must have", adds Serena, "it was cool of them to give us all these cool freebies, and these great jackets".

"But I still can't remember what happened in between", continues Molly, "it's like a total blank".

"Same here", adds Serena, "I'm still trying to piece together the pieces".

"This is very strange, Serena", wonders Molly, "oh well, it'll get back to us eventually. But at least we did get to met the groups and received some cool stuff".

"You & me, both", adds Serena, "I just love this jacket! I just can't wait to show this to Darien". But before they could go any further, three delinquents stop them at their tracks.

"Hey there, little girlies", ogles the tall blonde punk, "I just love those jackets".

"Why don't you just give them to us?" demands the sunglasses-wearing punk in the leather trenchcoat, "and we won't hurt you".

"No way, you jerks", protested Serena, "your not taking our jackets, and your not going to lay a finger on us!"

"Hey, honeybuns, wrong answer", replies the punk with the headband and the ponytail, "looks like were gonna take them the hard way!"

"Come on, Serena", whimpers Molly, "let's just give them the jackets and get out of here".

"No way, Molly, I'm not gonna give in to these jerks", confirms Serena, "just leave this to me". She hands Molly the bag with Darien's T-shirts and gives her a little wink. Serena does a cartwheel towards trenchcoat punk, removing his belt in the process. His pants falls to the ground, and he falls over when he attempts to pick them up.

The trenchcoat punk is furious. "Why you little b-", but before he can finish, Serena takes his belt and wraps it around his mouth tightly. she then performs backflips toward the tall blond punk, doing a split in front of him, and lands a devastating haymaker to the groin area. The blond punk doubles over in pain.

"Alright, you must be watching all those great kung-fu movies to learn those", cheers Molly.

"You ain't seen nothing yet, Molly", grins Serena and then turning to the ponytailed punk, "alright, Mr. Ponytails, ya wanna piece of me?"

"I'll take the whole thing, Blondie!", he screamed, as he charges toward Serena. But little did he know, Serena was standing in front of a metal mailbox. The punk lunged at Serena, but she quickly ducked, and the punk hit the mailbox head first.

Serena quickly grabs Molly by the hand, "shall we make a run for it?"

"Yes, Serena, let's make tracks before they come to", agrees Molly as both girls make a run for it while the three delinquents are still groggy from serena's impromptu attack.

After running four blocks and turning into an alley, Serena & Molly stop to take a breather. Both are totally out of breath.

"Wow, Serena, you were great", compliments Molly, "You really showed those punks off".

"It was not a problem, really", grins Serena, "I didn't want them to harm you. I did what any best friend would do. To defend and protect you."

Molly turns to Serena and gives her a hug. "Oh, Serena", whispers Molly, "you are the best friend anyone would be proud to have".

"Aw, Molly, it's alright", grins Serena, then suddenly she hears Molly crying softly in her ear.

"Molly?" wonders Serena, "hey Molly, what's the matter? Why are you crying? Those jerks won't bother us anymore".

"S-s-s-serena, it's n-n-not that", sobs Molly.

"Then what is it, Molly, tell me", whispers Serena as she holds her tightly.

"I remember what happened that night", says Molly tearfully, "It came back to me". 

Serena senses that Molly knew what happened when Zoycite possessed her. "Tell me what you remember, Molly", whispers Serena and she stokes Molly's hair .

"When we walked, and turned around and kissed you", recalls Molly, "that's it. I kissed you and told you how much I loved you, and then I blacked out, totally. I kissed you on the mouth, and I really didn't mean to do it".

"No. Molly, no. That's not exactly what happened", assures Serena softly, "you did kiss me, but you only kissed me on the cheek, that's it. You were very close to my mouth, but out lips never connected. It was on the cheek. You were close to my mouth, but you only thought you kissed me on the mouth".

"Really?", asks Molly with tears still streaming down her face, "just on the cheek?"

"Yes, Molly", replies Serena softly as she tenderly runs her nails on Molly's back. 

"But what about when I said that I loved you?" wonders Molly.

"You said you loved me as a very special friend, Molly", assures Serena, "you said that you loved me because of our very special friendship. That was it, nothing else".

"Serena, I do love you as my very special friend", whispers Molly, wiping away the tears from her face.

"And I love you too, Molly, my dearest friend', smiles Serena as she plants a tender kiss on Molly's cheek. "Come on, Molly. There's no reason for you to be sad. Today's a great day. Were going to see Darien, and then Melvin, and we'll show off out new jackets, and have some shaved ice. It's gonna be a beautiful day".

"Ok, Serena", smiles Molly, "let's make the most of this wonderful day".

"You said it, Molly", grins Serena, "let's head to Darien's now. I can't wait to give him his T-shirts". And hand in hand, Molly and Serena head off to Darien's, for what will become of a very beautiful day.   



	5. Red With Envy

Serena & Molly just left Darien's place and head of to Melvin's house so Molly can give him the autographs she got for him.

"Darien really seem to enjoy those T-shirts, Serena", says Molly.

"He sure did, Molly", replies Serena, "but did you see the look on his face when he saw our jackets?"

"Yes, I did", agrees Molly, "it was so priceless. He couldn't believe we got them".

"But he's happy with the T-shirts", nods Serena, "I did make good on a promise to him that I would bring him something back from the concert."

"And I'm making good on a promise to Melvin also", adds Molly, "even though I almost didn't, but the groups were really cool enough to give all these goodies to us".

As they continue to walk down the street, they come across their four other friends; Rei, Lita, Amy, and Mina.

"Hey, guys!", Serena calls out.

"Hey, Serena, hey, Molly", Mina calls out to them. The six friends finally converge together.

"We were on our way to Melvin's house, so Molly can give him the autographs", smiles Serena.

"That's so cool", says Lita, "so how did you & Molly enjoy the concert?"

"Yes, and where did you two get these wonderful tour jackets?", wonders Amy.

"We had a wonderful time. We were in the third row, we were so close", beams Molly, "SPEED was fantastic, and seeing them close up was like a dream come true".

"And the groups gave us these cool looking tour jackets", adds Serena, "don't we look so cool?"

"You two sure do, Serena", compliments Mina, "you two are styling. I'm glad to hear you had a great time".

"And like Serena said, we met all the groups in person", continues Molly, "and they gave us all kinds of T-shirts, CD's, autographs, and these great jackets!"

"That's wonderful, Molly", asks Amy, "Did you & Serena really meet SPEED, and trf, and the JUDY & MARY group?"

"I bet that was very exciting", adds Lita.

"It really was", replies Serena, "I couldn't explain it really, but the limo that was taking them back to the hotel picked us up and took us home, and gave us all these wonderful goodies".

"She's really telling the truth", counters Molly, "I was there".

"I'm not doubting that, Molly", says Mina.

"Hmmppt", scoffs a jealous Raye, "you didn't care enough to take one of us to that concert, so we could get a nice tour jacket like you guys did".

"Raye, stop it already", corrects Amy.

"Yes, Raye, don't ruin it for them", adds Lita.

"Hey, aren't we Serena's friends, also?" objects Raye angrily.

"What are you getting at, Raye?", wonders Mina.

"Serena could've chose one of us to go, but instead, she takes Molly", snaps Raye.

"I don't know what's gotten into, Raye", objects Serena, "but I think you better give this a rest right this minute".

"I will not!", Raye screams in Serena's face, "do you feel molly is more important than either of us?"

"This is no reason for you to act this way, Raye", objects Amy.

"Yes, Raye, just let it go already", agrees Lita.

"No, I won't let it go", snarls Raye, glaring back at Serena, "why didn't you choose me, Serena? Am I not a friend of yours, worthy enough to go to the concert with you?"

"There has to be a reason why Serena took Molly to that concert last night", pleads Mina, "please, Raye, stop this. We're not mad at Serena for not inviting one of us to come along".

"Aw, please, Mina", Raye snaps, turning back to Serena, "I bet she didn't even have the coutesy to even bring us back something from the concert. Only brought something back for Darien".

Molly then gets in between Serena & Raye, trying to keep the peace between the two. "Hey, come now, you two", pleads Molly, "you're supposed to be friends. You shouldn't be fighting like this. It was her choice to take me, I didn't ask her to, it was here decision."

Raye glared at Molly and snarled, "stay out of this, Molly", and shoves her out of the way. Lita catches Molly before she falls to the ground.

"That wasn't very nice, Raye!", shouts Serena, "you apologize to her right now! You have absolutely no right at all to do that to her! Molly didn't deserve that!"

"The hell she didn't", snaps Rei, "if she hadn't have gone with you, I would have been the one with all those freebies, and sporting that great tour jacket".

Molly, witnessing the tearing apart of two great friends and the ruining of a wonderful day, became very upset with what's going on.

"I have all that I can stand", grumbles Molly, "I just can't take this any longer". And walks toward the bickering twosome.

"Molly, where are you going?", calls back Amy.

"Hey, don't get involved in this, Molly", pleads Mina.

Molly continued to walk toward Raye & Serena. Molly turns Raye around and slaps her twice in the face. Then she grabs Raye by the lapels and backs her againest a tree.

"NOW YOU LISTEN TO ME, YOU SELFISH LITTLE BITCH!", screams Molly into Raye's face, "SERENA COULD HAVE INVITED ONE OF YOU TO THAT CONCERT, BUT INSTEAD SHE CHOSE ME. IT WAS SERENA'S CHOICE, HER DECISION! SHE FIGURES IF SHE DID TAKE ONE OF YOU, THE OTHERS WOULD GET JEALOUS, AND SERENA WAS TRYING TO AVOID THAT!"

"Molly, please", pleads Serena, trying to calm her down, "Honestly, it's no big deal".

"Well, it is to me, Serena," counters Molly, "you're my best friend, Serena, and i hate to see fighting and jealousy amoung all of you". She turns to Rei, "Now you apologize to Serena right now".

Raye was extremely at a loss for words. Nobody had ever talked to her liked that, even coming from someone as meek and innocent as Molly. Serena and her friends advance toward Raye & Molly.

"Well, what do you say?, asks Lita.

"Yes, please aplogize", pleads Amy.

"I-I-I'm sorry, Serena", says a crestfallen Raye, "I'm sorry I was out of line. I shouldn't act out

the way I did. I should be happy for you and Molly".

"Accepted", says Serena, "now aplogize to Molly, for shoving her".

"M-M-M-Molly, I'm sorry for shoving you", stammers Raye, "I-I-I didn't mean to do it. P-P-Please forgive me".

Molly let's go of Raye's lapels and hugs her. Raye starts crying. "It'a alright, Raye. I understand why you were jealous", whispers Molly, "You shouldn't be that way. Be happy for their good fortunes, for someday something good will come your way".

"That's right, Raye. listen to her", pleads Serena.

"Yeah, you're right", says Raye quietly, wiping away her tears, "I'm sorry you guys. Molly, I'm happy for you. You deserve to go to that concert. Serena did the right thing".

"Thank you, Raye", assures Molly, "and I accept your apology".

"Well everyone", smiles Serena, "now that everything's cool, shall we all go to Melvin's house and then go for shaved ice and strawberry buns?"

Everybody cheers, and goes happily down the street. Once again a friendship has been saved. 


End file.
